


And I’ll weave him a crown so he knows that he’s mine

by xTarmanderx



Series: our skin is just a dwelling place, your heart is my home [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Brett, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Josh wears a sundress, M/M, Making Out, Model Brett, Picnics, mentions of sex but nothing explicit, photographer josh, trans josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: After a long day at work, Brett treats Josh to an outdoor picnic.
Relationships: Josh Diaz/Brett Talbot
Series: our skin is just a dwelling place, your heart is my home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	And I’ll weave him a crown so he knows that he’s mine

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Alicia for the title!

“Come on, give me another smile for the camera. Don’t be shy.” Josh’s laugh makes Brett look up from where he’s lounging at the receptionist desk. Liam is currently scowling at the other man, flipping him off while Josh giggles. The sound causes his heart to beat just a little faster and a fond smile spreads. “Liam, I swear I’m almost done with you-“

“That’s what you said half an hour ago. And an hour before that.” Their friend huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Snapping a few pictures, Josh shrugs one shoulder and glances back at Brett.

“I have a deadline for this shoot, I’m afraid.”

“Then why are we still taking pictures?” Liam sighs loudly.

“Because  _ you _ inspired me with those gorgeous blue eyes. Now, stop complaining and smile. I promise these are the last few shots I need.”

“Just do what he says, Liam. You know the drill by now.” Chuckling, Brett crosses his arms over his chest and leans back in his chair. As Liam continues to grumble under his breath, Brett tilts his head back and closes his eyes. This is the last shoot Josh needs for his fall collection. Apparently Liam owns enough plaid to start his own thrift store and Josh is in love with every piece. Then again, Josh seems to be in love with everything. They’ve been together for three months now and Brett’s never felt this way about someone. He envies the ease with which Josh carries himself and the light that constantly emanates from him. Josh sees beauty in everything and Brett’s pretty sure there’s nothing more beautiful than Josh himself.

“Hey, babe,” is the only warning he receives before a warm body drapes itself over his lap. He wraps his arms around Josh on instinct and tucks his head down, covering Josh’s with his chin. “You smell like the cologne I bought you.” Josh murmurs against the base of his throat, taking a deep breath. “Sorry it took so long. If I’d known about that purple and blue flannel, I would have made him do that first. Really makes his eyes pop.”

“When did he leave?” Brett slowly strokes his hand up Josh’s side, smirking as he feels his boyfriend shiver against him. He teases his fingertips along bare skin, mapping the dips and curves that he could probably draw in the dark.

“A few minutes ago. You drifted off for a bit, darling. I packed everything up and I’m ready for our dinner date. Well, almost ready. We just need to stop at my apartment.”

“What for? I told you that I had everything covered for our picnic.” Nudging Josh’s head to the side, he leans down and brushes a kiss against his neck.

“But that’s just it!” Laughing, Josh sits upright and braces his hands against Brett’s chest. “I’m not wearing proper picnic clothes.”

“I think you look just fine.” Brett squeezes his hands against Josh’s sides, brushing his thumbs beneath his crop top.

“I’m not wearing  _ sweatpants _ on our picnic. I’d sweat to death. Besides, I think you’ll like what I have planned. I bought it just last week.” Josh’s hands cover his own as he leans down, catching Brett’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Baby boy, you know I love you in everything you wear. Or when it’s nothing at all,” Brett smirks. It’s absolutely worth the slap to his chest he receives and he grabs Josh’s wrist, pinning it down as he leans up and kisses him. When they finally part, Josh’s cheeks are flushed pink and his lips are red and slightly swollen.

“If you don’t stop kissing me, we’re never going to make it out of my office.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Grinning, Brett lifts Josh up from his lap and gets to his feet. “Anything you need help with before we go?”

“Not a thing. I’ll set the alarm and meet you outside.” Lightly cupping Brett’s face, Josh sweeps his thumb across his lips and spins on his heel. Chuckling, Brett pulls his keys from his pocket and picks up his helmet from where it’s been stashed under Josh’s desk. Grabbing the other by the strap, he walks outside to where his motorcycle is parked. By the time he’s got it running and ready to go, Josh is climbing on behind him and taking his helmet. Strong arms wrap around his waist and he checks over his shoulder, pulling onto the street.

The sun is dipping lower and lower into the sky as they reach Josh’s apartment. Brett hits his kickstand and Josh climbs off, taking off his helmet and tucking it under his arm. “Come on. We’re going to have to take my truck after this.” He says, holding out his hand for Brett.

“The whole point of this date is for me to spoil you,” Brett protests. “You already made me ruin the surprise, now you’re going to take away the rest of it?”

“Oh relax, dear. I’ll give you the keys and you can still drive us there. And you can absolutely blindfold me.” Winking over his shoulder, Josh makes his way to his building and starts up the stairwell.

“I’m so fucking in love with him.” Shaking his head fondly, he takes off his helmet and goes to follow Josh. When he reaches the third floor, he’s not surprised to find the door partially open. Clothes are scattered across the floor toward the bedroom and he sets his helmet on the floor, following the trail that’s been left for him. The bedroom door knob jiggles uselessly when he tries it and he groans, thumping his forehead against it. “Do you live to torture me?”

“Give me five minutes, you brute. It will be well worth it. Why don’t you call and make sure our order is ready?”

“Fine. But if you aren’t out here by the end of my call, I am going to pick the lock and have my way with you.” Brett warns with a playful smile.

“Darling, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Josh’s laugh is muffled through the door, but it still makes Brett smile. He pulls his phone from his pocket and calls Josh’s favorite Thai place, backing away from the door and heading into the living room. Collapsing onto the couch, he rattles off his name and phone number to the woman on the other end of the line. She assures him that his order will be ready in half an hour and he nods, hanging up and closing his eyes. From down the hall, the door lock softly clicks open and he listens as Josh emerges from the bedroom.

“Are you decent?” He teases, opening his eyes.

“Never in your wildest dreams.” Josh rounds the corner and his breath catches. He’s wearing a cowl neck sundress that just barely comes down to his mid-thigh. The base color is a pure white that’s covered in pale blue flowers entwined with yellow, scattered across the fabric in abstract patterns. “Like what you see, handsome?” He crosses the room and straddles Brett, muscled thighs wrapping around his waist and dragging the hem of his dress higher so it bunches around his hips.

“Fuck.” Licking his lips, Brett rests his hands on Josh’s thighs and softly strokes his bare skin. “How am I supposed to go on a picnic with you looking like this?”

“I promise you can take this off of me later. But I want to enjoy dinner with you and watch the sunset.” Josh leans in and brushes a featherlight kiss across his cheek. “Come on, my love. I didn’t get all dressed up to sit at home with you.”

“You’re the one who came and sat in my lap.” Brett points out, kissing the tip of Josh’s nose. “Let’s get out of here before we miss the sunset. I’ve still got to pick up the food  _ and _ get the stuff from my apartment.”

“No time to waste then.”

“Now you’re getting it.” Together they get back up and Brett collects Josh’s keys from their bowl on the kitchen sink, leaving his in their place. Half an hour later, there’s a bag of delicious food sitting on the floorboard of Josh’s truck, a chilled bottle of wine propped up against it, and Josh lounging sideways in his seat with his feet propped up in Brett’s lap. He keeps one hand on the steering wheel, the other wrapped loosely around one of Josh’s ankles. The sun is starting to disappear behind the trees, casting the fields around them in a warm glow. Smiling to himself, Brett eases the truck onto a side road and pulls off to park. No one ever travels this far at this time of day, so they’ll be secluded from the rest of the world.

“Oh,” Josh says softly as he looks out at the field. There aren’t many flowers still in bloom, but this pocket has been protected. Brett stumbled upon it by accident. It’s been a place to come sit and meditate at times, but he’s also fond of sitting in the flowers and practicing his sketching.

“Go pick us a spot to set up.” Brett says while cutting the engine. “I’ll get the blankets.”

“A real picnic. Lovely.” Grinning, Josh lifts his feet and twists around to open the door. He nearly falls from the truck and Brett snorts, shaking his head fondly. He grabs the bag of food and wine bottle, tucking them both under one arm as he hops down from the truck. The checkered blanket and picnic basket are collected from the back seat and he follows Josh, offering the picnic basket to hold while he sets out the blanket. They’re sitting next to a ring of flowers and Brett has a suspicion that he knows exactly why his boyfriend chose this spot.

“Do you have any plans this weekend?” Brett asks as he kneels down on the blanket, setting everything down. Josh shakes his head, bending over to unlace his sandals. Opening the lid of the picnic basket, Brett grabs two wine glasses and a bottle opener. “Think you can take time off to go on a vacation with me?”

“Oh, I’m not sure. My boss is a pretty demanding man and my business partner is just as stubborn.” Eyes twinkling with mirth, Josh grins back at him and lays down on the blanket, lounging comfortably on his side.

“I think your business partner can be persuaded if you work on your boss.” Bending down, Brett smiles against his lips and cups his face. “Tell me what he says?”

“He agrees.” Josh whispers, returning his soft kiss. “A weekend getaway with you? It’s just what he needs.”

“How does Hawaii sound?”

“Oh my god, are you even real?” With a soft laugh, Josh sits up and wraps his arms around Brett. “Are you going to fan me with a giant leaf and bow to my every whim?”

“I practically do that already.” Brett murmurs, bumping their noses together. “Let’s eat before dinner gets cold.”

“Are you going to feed me?” Josh smirks and reaches for the bag of food. “I’m very demanding, I’ll have you know.”

“Really? I never would have guessed.” Brett chuckles and kisses him again before he forces himself to pull back. They spread food out before them and Brett breaks open the plastic utensils, silently apologizing to the environment as he does. He takes his first bite and immediately groans, the heat tickling the back of his throat.  _ So _ fucking good. 

“If you make noises like that, I’m going to have to punish you.” Josh says casually, twirling rice noodles around his fork. Brett’s eyes light up at that and he tries to discreetly shift his hips. He knows all too well what kind of punishments Josh likes to give and they make his body quiver with need. 

“Don’t tempt me with a good time,” he rasps. 

“As much fun as it would be to fuck you senseless on this blanket, I want to enjoy our picnic. We can save the naughty bits for later.” Winking, Josh dives back into his meal and Brett shivers. He takes a breath to steady himself and looks up at the sky where the sun is dipping down below the horizon. It’s beautiful here. Warm yellows and golds bathe the field, catching the flowers in their rays and making them seem ethereal. The fading sunlight bronzes Josh’s skin and when he tips his head back, Brett swears he’s an angel. The light gives him a halo on top of his curls, set perfectly in place. 

When their plates are emptied, Brett refills their wine glasses with the last of the bottle and brings out slices of cheesecake for dessert. Josh presses into his side so they can eat from the same plate and he wraps an arm around his waist, leaning their heads together. This is the most perfect date yet. Full of food and love, Brett can’t stop smiling. He offers the final bite of cake to Josh and kisses his temple, sighing. 

“What are you thinking about?” Josh asks, sucking the bite from the fork and licking his lips. 

“How much we’ve missed out on. We could have had so much more time together.” Brett says honestly. He doesn’t regret how things turned out for a second, but he knows that he’s missed out on a lot. 

“We have decades and decades ahead of us, darling.” Josh tilts his head up and skims a light kiss across his jaw. “Stop looking at the past and feeling hopeless. There’s nothing we can do to change it. We are here now and will keep going forward. Understand me?” He presses an index finger against Brett’s heart and taps twice over it. 

“I know. I’m lucky I have you now.” Brett says, lifting his head and tilting down to meet Josh for a proper kiss. “You’re perfect, baby boy.”

“I’d hardly say that,” Josh snorts. Brett can feel his smile curling against his lips as they break apart. “I’ve been told on good authority that I drool in my sleep, I leave my facial hair all over the bathroom sink when I shave, and I never put laundry where it goes. I’m a mess.” He turns himself around and sits up on his knees, taking the plates from Brett’s hold. When everything is cleared a safe distance away, he climbs into Brett’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck. “Now, can we please get back to enjoying our time together? Because I’ve got ideas, my dear, and a few I want to act on while there’s still plenty of sunlight.”

“Your wish is my command.” Brett says, settling his hands on Josh’s hips. In the blink of an eye, his boyfriend is gone from his lap and strutting across the blanket. “Josh!” He whines, hands falling to his lap. 

“Just a minute, darling. I need my sight for this.” He bends down, perfect round ass on display, and starts to pick flowers. Brett sighs and doesn’t question it, unable to be annoyed for any period of time when it comes to the other man. Besides, like this he’s able to get a look at what Josh is wearing underneath his sundress. There’s a hint of lace that peeks out and he knows it’s going to be the first thing that he touches when he has a lap full of his boyfriend again. Josh said they wouldn’t be having sex out here, but that doesn’t mean that they can’t fool around for a while. He’s got plenty of ideas for both of them before they get back home. 

Josh returns with an armful of flowers and drops them to the blanket, sitting down with legs stretched out in front of him. He begins to sort them into two different piles, glancing up at Brett every so often as he does. Leaning down to rest his elbow against his knee, Brett props his chin on his palm and watches as Josh begins to weave the stems of flowers together. He loops them with care, making intricate little knots as he creates a chain. When he’s finished the base with white flowers, he takes the more colorful ones and begins to thread them between the white. 

As he works, Brett lets his gaze drift from Josh’s nimble fingers up to his face. His brows are scrunched lightly in concentration and his tongue pokes out from the corner of his lips. Every now and then, his lips twitch in movement as if he’s going to say something and then stop just as abruptly. Brett wonders what his internal monologue looks like at the moment. No doubt it’s filled with beautiful thoughts about the colors of the flowers and the process of making them. He pauses from a moment and looks up, catching Brett’s eyes with a smile. 

“What?” He asks, a light laugh escaping him. 

“Nothing. I’m just thinking about how incredible you look right now. And how much I love you.” Brett says softly. 

“You just want the prettier flower crown, don’t you?” Josh laughs lightly and pinches off a stem. “Here.” He offers out the orange and red crown that he’s crafted, grinning madly. “I hope it fits. I just guesstimated because I don’t have time to measure.” 

“I love it.” Brett says, taking it from his grasp. He gingerly places it on top of his head and adjusts it a couple of times, glancing at Josh. “Well? How do I look?”

“Ridiculous,” Josh informs him with a blinding grin. “I love it.”

“You love everything,” Brett reminds him with a flush. 

“I don’t love cockroaches. They freak me out.” Picking up a new set of stems, Josh gets to work linking them together. In just a few minutes, he’s got a crown of soft blues and purples ready to place on top of his head. It matches his sundress perfectly. As he settles it on top of his curls, Brett sneaks out his phone to take pictures. When Josh catches him doing it, he rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue. Before he can put his phone away, it’s plucked from his grasp and Josh sidles up to his side. 

“Smile,” he says before turning the camera on them. Brett laughs and does as told, pressing a kiss to Josh’s cheek. They take dozens of selfies together, each one sillier than the last until Josh declares they’re finished and tosses the phone to the side. He fills Brett’s lap again and grips the front of his shirt, their lips almost touching. 

“Remember when I said I didn’t want to fuck you in the field?” Josh says, a playful smile on his lips. 

“Yeah?” Brett inches a hand under his sundress, lightly touching the lace that covers Josh. “Why?”

“I’m having second thoughts.” Grinning, Josh spreads his legs further apart until his dress is high on his hips and he’s pressing himself down into Brett’s palm. There’s a shining in his eyes that’s so full of trust and love that Brett’s chest physically aches. He knows how scary this is for Josh, how each time they’re together he has to be careful of his headspace. He’s so unapologetically open with Brett that he knows their love is unconditional. Nothing Josh tells him will ever take away from their moments together. 

“As you wish.” Brett shifts his hand back to rest on Josh’s hip and lays back on the blanket, bringing Josh down with him. As their lips connect and Josh’s flower crown slides down his face, Brett can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be. 


End file.
